We Need Each Other
by Floralwolf
Summary: Fifteen year old, Lovino Vargas could never match up to his younger brother, Feliciano, even if he tried. Over the years of being ignored he had become hateful and bitter, but more importantly lonely. Then an accident pushes the brothers into a small sea side town and Lovino into the arms of a loving Spaniard. Bad summary but good story. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Beginning

Hi there! I'm Floralwolf, and I'm so happy that someone is actually reading this! Okay first off I'm new, so I'm still finding out how to use everything and this A/N is probably in the wrong format, but oh well. This is my first fanfic so I'm really excited, so please excuse any mistakes in the format or anything. Umm I hope you enjoy the story!

**We Need Each Other**

Chapter 1: A Sad Beginning

"See that boy over there."

"The older brother?"

"Si."

"What about him?"

"He hasn't even cried one tear."

"What?"

"And at his parent's own funeral, too."

"How disrespectful, what child doesn't mourn after their own parent's deaths?"

"A child that's-"

Lovino shoots the two adults a glare, almost daring the two women to say it, 'a child that's a monster'. The two women look away continuing their conversation in Italian. Lovino didn't care if he couldn't hear them, or really understand. He had a masters degree in not caring, about others or what they thought. Besides he knows that he isn't as bad as they think he is. Hell, if they were in his shoes they would be acting the same way.

It wasn't that he was feeling any sorrow for his lost. In fact it was tearing him apart, but no, he had to keep his mask on, the mask that he had put on years ago. The one that made people think he was hateful and rude, the one that he created to protect himself from getting hurt, but only resulted in hurting others. The mask that he had to keep plastered on his face for his brother. The eldest sibling always had to stay strong, right? So this is his way of being strong, for his brother.

The young Italian leaned back onto the door frame leading out into a bright, sunny day. _Damn it nature, don't you have any respect for the dead?_ Lovino thought to himself. Then again if nature did, every day would be gray and gloomy.

Lovino shakes the thought from his head and watches as people dressed in black and other dark shades start leaving a room that he had left only minutes before trying to hold himself together. There were whispers from the crowd but the sound of hiccups and sobbing overpowered it. The loudest of the pained voices was his younger brother and grandfather. Lovino sighed. Getting up from his wall-leaning position he pushed through the crowd of unfamiliar family and friends back inside the room.

It was much bigger than expected. It had a high ceiling and a number of pews on each side and the back of the room. The lighting was soft but not dark and Lovino could see two figures hunched over two closed caskets. They had to have closed caskets because of the physical conditions on the bodies.

Walking down the aisle towards the two he realized that if he didn't know it was a funeral home that he would probably guess it was a church. A creepy church. Stopping at the end he watched as his brother turned around, his face puffy and red with tears streaming down them like a waterfall. "_Fratello!" _He sobbed as he latched himself to his older brother. His face buried into his brother's chest. Tenderly and securely Lovino wrapped his arms around his beloved brother, the brother that he would die for.

Their grandfather, Romalus, joined them, the larger man wrapping his strong arms around both of his grandsons. Lovino turned his face away from his grandfather and brother. Biting his lower lip to suppress a whimper from coming up his throat, and closing his eyes tightly as he let the reality hit him; _they're dead_. With that he felt one tear slip down his face.

_A/N_: Okay how do you like it so far? I know it's a depressing start but I just felt that this was the way to begin. Anyway please rate and review, I would love to hear what you guys think! In till the next chapter, _Ciao_! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Your New Home

_A/N:_ Hiya guys :)! Okay here is one more chapter so you can read just a little more into the story. Yeah we haven't really met anyone new yet but we will, I promise. Oh and if you were wondering there will be more pairings in this fanfic like GerIta, UsUk, PruCan, and France with someone, I don't know who yet. Enjoy!  
And cause I forgot last chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 2: Welcome to your new home.

Lovino sat in the back seat of his grandfather's car as they drove through an unfamiliar neighborhood, one that he would probably get familiar with in time. Reaching the peak of the hill that they've been driving up for the past three minutes, Lovino suddenly leaned forward in his seat looking out his closed window in 'awe'. He had forgotten that his grandfather lived near the coast. In a town called Concord Cove.

He could see the water from here, a bright blue body of water that shimmered in the late summer sunlight. He could also see the shops that lined the coast line and a suburban area that wasn't far off the water but still a ways from the little town bellow. There was also a peninsula that seemed protect the cove from any harsh waters with expensive looking houses scattered tastefully on it about three four miles away.

"Ve~ Look _fratello_ isn't it pretty here?" Feliciano chimed, staring out his window from the front seat. Even though he was smiling, Lovino could sense the sorrow in his voice.

Lovino quickly gazing at his brother and then back out the window, "Yeah," he agreed.

Romalus chuckled, "If you think over here is pretty then you should see the view from the restaurant. It's the one with the Italian Flag, if you can see it." Romalus turned onto a different street. This one was canopied with green deciduous trees. There wasn't any view except suburban houses and side roads off the main drag that they were driving on. Romalus turned on a down hill street and soon they were driving near the beach. Lovino spotted some teens that looked older than he did on a bike. Mostly because one of them had hair too white to be fake.

Turning into an alley behind a store front Romalus parked his car. Turning to his two and only grandsons he grinned proudly, "Boys we have arrived!"

"Yay!" Feliciano forced a smile. Lovino only grumbled a reply. Which Romalus didn't really pay much attention to, he knew that his eldest grandson meant well by it.

They entered through a side door. It was dark inside but Lovino could tell it was a restaurant by the way the tables had their chairs stacked on top of them.

Placing a large hand on each of his grandson's shoulders he leaned down and with pride mixed with melancholy in his voice, "Welcome to your new home boys."

Lovino heard Feliciano say something back but it was distant. He didn't feel like this place was home. He barely recognized this place. It was so different from when his family visited ten years ago, or was it the same? He couldn't remember.

The next two days Lovino stayed in his new room. It wasn't big, nor was it small. The size seemed perfect for him and all the problems he kept bottled up inside. His bed fit perfectly into the corner near the door. A desk was fixed in the corner near the window with some selves bolted into the wall above it, and five unpacked boxes sat in front of the closet. But what he really loved about his new room was the open window. It was placed in the middle of the wall and he could see out it perfectly from where he sat on his simple bed.

The view of the cove and the ocean beyond it made him feel calmer, but didn't melt the pain of knowing that his parents were gone. _Forever_. Curling up, Romano closed his eyes, listening to the soft sound of the waves and the cawing of the seagulls, the murmur of the people walking out front of the stores, and the occasional car. This was something that he could get used too. Maybe here he could heal and be seen as an equal to Feliciano. Yeah, maybe here…

_A/N:_ R&R, _por favor_! _Adios_!


	3. Chapter 3: Green Eyes & an Italian

_A/N_: Hi everyone, thanks for reading! Another chapter YAY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Green Eyes with a side of Embarrassed Italian

On the fourth day's lazy afternoon, a loud knock came from his door and Lovino opened his eyes. Looking out side he could see that the sky was a light peach color. Once again his door was knocked upon. "Hell, what is it?" he grumbled moving off the bed and opening the door. "Yeah?"

There stood Feliciano with that stupid grin plastered on his young face, and wearing what looked like a waiter's outfit. "Hi _fratello" _he chimed.

Lovino stared at his brother for a moment , "What the hell are you wearing Feli!?" He barked, not meaning too.

Feliciano frowns at his older brother for a moment before smiling, "A waiter's outfit, silly. _Nonno_ gave it to me so I can work at the restaurant. Ve~ don't I look pretty?" Feliciano twirled around on one foot. He seemed to be adjusting to their new lifestyle well.

Lovino couldn't help but face palm. The older teen loved his brother to no end but sometimes he was just too much. Sighing Lovino said, "You look fine. So what did you want?"

Feliciano turned to his brother, "_Nonno_ told me to come get you-"

"Feli, dude, we need you down here," an unfamiliar voice called, then a clatter of dishes.

"Oh, I need to go now. _Nonno_ is in the kitchen or maybe the bar…" Feliciano trailed off in wonder before shrugging and running off down stairs leaving his brother.

With a grumble he followed.

The stairs lead down into the kitchen. He wasn't expecting much so seeing only two chefs in the medium kitchen didn't surprise him much. What did was that they were Asian. _Asians cooking Italian, weird_, Lovino thought. They seem to ignore him as he walks out and into the busy restaurant. Well busy if you say one booth out of four and three out of four tables are filled. Looking around, Lovino saw Feliciano talking to some customers. There was also another boy with blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up, wearing the same get-up as Feliciano. He was quiet loud as he spoke to some people at another table.

_Well I guess the whole place is loud_, Lovino thought to himself as he scanned the restaurant for his grandfather. He wasn't in the kitchen so he must be at the bar. He was correct, and thankful that his grandfather wasn't drowning himself in the bottle of red wine and only observing it. Walking over to the bar and totally ignoring the sign that said 'NO MINORS' in bold fancy letters. Sitting himself on a stool he said, "So is it like legal to let that thirteen year old work here?"

Romalus turned around to see Lovino. His usual scowl placed firmly on his lips. Romalus smiled at his grandson, "_Si_, he's _famiglia_. By the way Romano-"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino snapped. Luckily no one heard and was looking his way.

Romalus laughed, "Oh Roma it isn't that bad. Since it was going to be your name in till mother decided on 'Lovino'," he laughed handing him a glass of sprite.

It didn't matter _Romano_ sounded too much like _Romalus_ for his liking and he wasn't at all like his grandfather. Not even in the slightest. Yet his grandfather always called him that or Roma.

"What ever old man. Anyways what did you want? You had Feli wake me up," Lovino yawned as he finished talking and took a sip of the syrupy soda.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to help out down here, but if you were sleeping, it's alright. You don't have to today, since Alfred and Feli seem to have it down for right now."

"So the blonde's Alfred," Lovino said to himself chewing on the straw.

"Yes and the two cooks are Yao and his cousin Kiku," Romalus said with a grin.

"I never asked for the names of the whole damn spaghetti crew," Lovino said into the straw, twirling it slightly.

"We also have a musician on guitar," Romalus continued ignoring Lovino's last comment. "But he hasn't come yet. I wonder where that kid is?" Romalus questioned himself as he leaned over the counter to see if anyone had come out of the kitchen or the back door.

"I'm going back up stairs," Lovino mumbled as he left his stool with soda in hand and headed out of the bar area. _I can't he's worried for some kid and all he could do to me was ignore_- Lovino snapped out of his thought as he hit something solid and felt his shirt soak up the ice cold soda that just was just spilled onto him. He looked down as his quickly darkening shirt. "Fuck," he muttered angrily.

"Ah _lo siento mucho_!" he heard above him. Lovino looked up slowly at the tall figure that he had run into, preparing to fucking kill the bastard.

Lovino froze as his eyes reached their face. Really all he could do was stare at those sex god-like features and marvelous green eyes. They seemed almost unreal. "Are you okay _amigo_?" the stranger asked with a worried smile.

Feeling his face heat up and heart beat faster Lovino looked down. "Move." He muttered in embarrassment.

"_Mande?"_

"Move!" Lovino almost shouted. This time the stranger quickly got out of his way as Lovino pushed past him. He fast walked into the kitchen but high-tailed it up stairs.

His face was redder than a Roma Tomato and his heart wouldn't stop beating. Running to the bathroom he peeled his sticky and wet shirt off and threw it on the tile ground. Starting the shower he unbuckled his belt he quickly got rid of any other clothing, and quickly jumped into the shower without testing the water. It was scalding! With a "holy shit!" he jumped back. Muttering a string of curses, he stepped out of the shower so he doesn't get burned and turns the hot water down and the cold water up. This time he does check the temperature before going in.

The water felt good running over his skin. Lovino smiled as he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything and everything, except the event that just happened. Sadly, as soon as his eyes shut and his subconscious took over he quickly regretted it. Those beautiful green eyes shone in his mind and the lovely face. His eyes shot open and his face began to flush. "No, no, no!" He yelled at himself.

Antonio just stood in the spot he was pushed into. He couldn't process what just happened, it all went so fast. He had never seen the kid before, but he kind of looked like Romalus in a way. Okay maybe not all, but he did look Italian.

Yet that wasn't what Antonio was thinking about at the moment. He couldn't get that angry face out of his head, it was so cute! And those eyes, they looked so angry, but at the same time broken and sad. A total give away to what the boy was really feeling inside.

"Antonio!" Romalus yelled to him from the bar.

The loud voice pulled Antonio back into reality, "Uh _sí_ boss?"


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive me

_A/N_: Okay this is a really stupid chapter I think. It really has no reason except make everything I have planned out run smoothly and make the stay of the brothers longer. I'm sorry it is another short chapter, but on Word it's like two pages and on here it looks really, really short. Oh and warning, Lovino is a bit suicidal in here, just saying. Anyway thanks for reading, really!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Forgive me…a week later

It was a week, four hours, and twenty seven minutes after Lovino met Antonio. Now a week, four hours, and twenty eight minutes. Lovino just watched the clock. He was already in his pajamas (an oversized black t-shirt with 'Sarcastic Comment Loading' printed on the front and his blue boxer shorts, his tomato ones were in the wash). He sat curled up on the couch and continued staring at the ticking clock. _Fuck it all, I'm so fucking bored!_ He groaned, closing his eyes. Those green eyes intruded his mind. "DAMN IT! Get the fuck out of my head!" Lovino yelled rubbing his head frustrated. "I am not gay!"

It was around nine forty when Lovino heard his grandfather and brother chatting and coming up the stairs. When they reached the top Lovino got up to start yelling at the duo but his voice was got caught in his throat when he realized they weren't alone. A familiar pair of green eyes caught his hazel. He felt his face flush red in the blink of an eye.

Feliciano skipped over to his horrified and blushing brother and chirped happily, "Ve~ _fratello_ this is Antonio, he plays the guitar!"

"We've met," Lovino squeaked still in shock.

Antonio gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his neck with his free hand. The other held on tightly to a guitar case strap. "Hi, sorry about earlier this week, I haven't been able to apologize-"

"Shut up, stupid bastard," Lovino said plainly staring at the older teen that just stood there and smiled stupidly. He seemed almost too stupid to be stupid, could he not sense the mood?

"Hey Roma why don't you put some pants on since we have a guest," Romalus boomed, totally making the awkward moment even more awkward.

Remembering he was dressed for before bed a heavy blush covered the teens face. Then the closest item in Lovino's reach-a couch pillow- went flying across the room towards Antonio, which he caught. "Pervert!" Lovino screamed and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him with a dramatic _BANG_!

Meanwhile in the Living Room…

Antonio, Romalus, and Feliciano stood speechless and stared down the hall Lovino had just made his great escape into. The awkward silence played a little too long before Feliciano spoke. "Ve~? What was that all about?" His lack of sensing the mood clearly showed.

Romalus cleared his throat, "I have no idea. So, Antonio how can I help you?"

At the mention of his name Antonio jumped. "Oh yeah, well…um…I uh…I just wanted to apologize for earlier this week," he looked down the hallway, "but I don't think it went very well…"

That made Romalus boom with laughter once again. He gave the poor teen an unexpected slap to the back, nearly knocking the poor boy to the floor. "And here I was thinking that you were going to ask for a raise or something HAHAHAH!"

_A raise, seriously boss?_ Antonio thought with a 'what the fuck' face on. Sometimes the Italian man could be so weird. _Why would I need to go upstairs to ask for a raise?_

Feliciano joined his grandfather with a bubbly giggle. Rubbing the spot on his shoulder where he was hit, Antonio grinned and joined with a light-hearted chuckle.

In Lovino's room…

Lovino's face was beat red. He could hear the laughing hit from behind his closed door, and he just knew that they were laughing about him, but they weren't.

Lovino hugged his overly fluffy pillow close to his chest. Hiding his flushed face in the fluffiness he mumbled, "Stupid bastards." _Why does this have to happen to me? This is just so horrible, I hate this town! I want to go home, my real home! What did I do to deserve this? I hate my life and life hates me… _

Gripping it tighter Lovino pushed his face farther into the pillow. Without even thinking he slowly exhaled. Inhaling was difficult he only got a short breath of hot air. His lungs were not satisfied. His brain told him to breathe, but he didn't. Lovino fought the urge as his brain screamed at him. Now he desperately needed oxygen but he resisted once again. Testing how long he can stand it.

_Knock , knock, knock._

He pulled his face from the pillow gasping for air. The fresh cool oxygen was all his body needed.

"Um…" came from behind the door.

Glaring at the door he grumbled a, "Yes?"

"Oh you're awake. Um good. Haha," he could tell it was Antonio and that he was nervous.

"What do you want, you stupid bastard," Lovino snapped as he glared down to his pillow. _I just tried to suffocate myself_, the thought terrified him slightly, but it wouldn't have been the first time he failed at a suicide attempt. He threw the pillow away from him, suddenly disgusted with it. It hit the floor with a silent _thump_. 

"Um I just wanted to apologize," his muffled voice sounded genuine.

Rubbing his hand through his dark auburn hair, one of his fingers touched a certain curl causing him to flush and mumble under his breath, "Chigi." That was all he needed to end this 'perfect' night, to be horny and have no way of getting rid of it with a guy that had been invading his thoughts for the past week on the other side of the door.

Getting no respond Antonio decided to continue, "Forgive me?"

Lovino made a face as he listened to the older teenager. He pondered the idea of forgiving Antonio. It didn't appeal very much to him. Hesitantly Lovino said, "Maybe later…"

Lovino heard Antonio shift positions from behind the door, "Okay, I'll just make it up to you then. Tomorrow I am going to take you out and show you around town. From what I had heard you haven't left the house all week," His voice was determined, but playful.

The thought of Antonio taking him out made Lovino blush furiously. Completely flustered Lovino answered, "W-w-what? No I-I'm not g-going with you, bastard!"

He heard Antonio chuckle softly, "Too late, I'm picking you up at nine, okay?" Lovino could almost hear his smile. He was totally ignoring what Lovino just said.

"I never agreed to anything you stupid-"

"I'm not taking 'no' as an answer. Nine okay Lovino? Ah, I got to go, _adios_," Antonio said calmly. Lovino heard him leave his door, say something to his brother and grandfather which they replied happily, and then finally leave.

Lovino sat alone on his bed. Well that was strange. A blush grew on his cheeks. _I never even agreed_. "Damn bastard!" Lovino cried out angrily before pulling off his shirt and throwing his covers over him. Not even caring about the absence of his only pillow.

_A/N_: What did I tell ya? This is such a stupid chapter. I don't like it at all but I had to get them together someway and show Lovino's troubled side at the same time. You might be wondering why I'm updating this super quickly, like every day. It's because I have like twelve chapters already written and I'm doing a shit load of editing and writing on the weekends and after school. Like right now, I should be studying Spanish and Geometry but I rather do this. Haha, and thanks for the reviews!:) I'll try to do my best to keep this story entertaining! Untill I update again, bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

Disclaimer: By now we should all know that I don't own _Hetalia_ right?

Chapter 5: The date…"It's not a date!"...The _outing_

At nine sharp Lovino was already standing out side the restaurant's front. His toe of his black converse shoe tapping against the cracked cement pavement. His black hoodie was unzipped and showed off his wine red v-neck. His face was fixed in a cranky scowl, his neck hurt from not sleeping on a pillow. Flipping out his phone he checked the time: 9:03 am. Antonio hadn't even arrived yet and his patience was already being tried.

It was nine thirty two when a breathless Antonio came running up to a very annoyed and angry Lovino. _At least he showed up_, Lovino thought as he watched the older teen pant like a dog in front of him. Catching his breath Antonio managed to say, "_Lo siento_ Lovi," between pants. He had just run two miles in a desperate dash to arrive on time, even though he was late to begin with.

Lovino, taken back a little bit by the nickname, so hissed back, "Don't call me 'Lovi' you stupid bastard." A blush quickly covering his cheeks. It was bad enough that he had been waiting for Antonio like a girl waiting for her date but the pet name sounded feminine. Something Lovino was certainly not. At least not in his eyes.

Antonio chuckled at the face Lovino was making. "Oh Lovi you look like a tomato, _que lindo_," he said ruffling the younger teen's hair. It was soft to the touch and for the first time Antonio noticed a funny curl protruding out of the silky strands. _Interestante_, Antonio studied.

Quickly slapping his hand away, Lovino glared at him for a second before saying, "Shut up." and then started down the street. He watched through his peripheral vision as Antonio easily caught up with him. He also took the opertunity to see what the larger teen was wearing, a white T-shirt with red outlining the neck and arms holes, and kaki shorts. Casual attire. "You're late," he grumbled disappointed. He didn't mean to sound let down but it was clearly implied.

Antonio only smiled brightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry. I had to drop off my friends at Whisper Point…" Antonio slowed his pace and before he knew it, Lovino was being pulled into a dark alley between to storefronts by a strong hand.

"What the fuck!" Lovino cried out as Antonio continued to pull him to an opening at the end of the alley. It led out into the beach. The white sand and blue water glistened in the bright late summer sunlight. Lovino gasped at the sight. It was picture perfect. It looked like something you would see on a post card or as a background for your desktop.

Antonio's smile only widened as he watched the awe on the other's face and realized that he hadn't pulled his hand out of his own. This made Antonio even happier. Bending his knees so he was the same height as Lovino, Antonio pointed out to the end of the peninsula. A rocky area pointed out of the lush green hillside. It seemed so out of place, dark and sharp next to soft green. "That's Whisper Point," Antonio said in a hushed voice in Lovino's ear. He was trying to add effect.

Lovino's eyes went wide as he felt the hot breath on the shell of his ear. His face flushed a deep red as he yanked away from Antonio, grasping his assaulted ear. "W-W-What the hell you perverted bastard?" He yelled flustered and embarrassed. Why would he do something like that? The action was way too sensual to be an accident.

Antonio stood upright with surprise. He didn't mean anything by it, but obviously by the way Lovino was acting it did mean something. The Spaniard was completely oblivious to how sensual the action was. In fact he couldn't even figure out why Lovino was acting that way. Dense much? "Uh _lo siento_ Lovi I didn't mean to surprise you like that," he apologized.

Calming himself, mentally and physically, Lovino looked to the ground and said, "Its fine." But then he quickly added, "Just don't do it again, bastard." His usual ending, bastard, came out soft and barely audible. What was happening? Lovino never got off someone's case so easily. _I better not be going soft, I'm Lovino fucking Vargas! I refuse to go soft, especially for some dense, stupid, sexy-_ Lovino reddened.

Antonio chuckled and started walking towards the blue water, "Come on, I bet I can find a prettier shell than you." His voice was childish and deep. His chocolate curls bobbing against his forehead as he walked backwards towards the water.

Giving into his little game, Lovino followed him. They walked along the shoreline. They mad pointless small talk and the only good information was that Antonio found out that Lovino was fifteen and Lovino found out Antonio was turning eighteen in a few months. And they both had a love affair with the succulent red fruits of the tomato plant.

They continued to walk in silence. The small talk was helping no one so why continue it? Bits and pieces of shells crunched under their shoed feet, both teens where searching for some whole looking shell. What Antonio found was even better.

He ran ahead of Lovino a little ways and bent down to tenderly pick up the dead creature. The shell was sun bathed white and the surface rough but smooth. He traced the flower design before calling over Lovino. Who was already looking over his shoulder eagerly to see what he had found.

Taking Lovino's hand Antonio placed the sand dollar into the tinier palm. It fit perfectly. Lovino blushed at Antonio's hand touching his, and the way he let it linger there. Antonio's green eyes locked onto Lovino's. "I won," he whispered with a goofy smile.

Lovino gasped and pushed the Spanish young adult on his butt. "Bastard!" Lovino blurted with a cute pout. His cheeks were pink from thinking about what could have happened if Antonio didn't ruin the mood and he was not happy about losing to the bastard.

Antonio chuckled and pointed to a little store with a few tables placed outside a little ways up the beach. "I think I should make it up to you. Come on Lovi I'll buy," Antonio grinned. Standing up he brushed the sand off his ass, and then pulled Lovino to his feet. Once they were both standing, Antonio began walking up the beach. Lovino followed eager to see what the store was. He had lived here for almost two weeks and still hadn't walked around town yet, an event that should have happened a while ago.

"Ice cream?" Lovino said annoyed. He looked at the Spaniard who looked almost too happy at the moment.

Antonio looked down at the Italian with a heart warming grin, "Of course, it's the best in town. Trust me," he chimed like Feliciano, and then walked up to a window leaving Lovino standing there. _They're to much a like, both of them are complete idiots, I can't stand neither them, and yet I lov_- Lovino stopped his thought there with burning cheeks. He shook his head, _No I am __**not**__ gay. I do not love him at all!_

Lovino sighed and sat at the closest table. Looking around he saw a familiar blonde with a lighter blonde who he had never seen before. Alfred, the waiter at his grandfather's restaurant, sat at a table under an umbrella with an ice ream cone between him and the lighter blonde. Getting a better look at the smaller teen, Lovino could see that he had unbelievable eyebrows and clear green eyes.

"Which one?" Lovino snapped his head in the direction of the Spanish voice. He leaned back as he almost collided with two extended arms, a vanilla cone in one hand and a chocolate cone in the other. Lovino eyed both cones.

"Um chocolate," he said and Antonio handed him the chocolate with a smile and withdrew the hand with the vanilla and sat next to Lovino. Taking it Lovino stared at the chocolate dairy treat. It did look good, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not paying for his own. It wasn't like this was a date or anything. "Um," Lovino started feeling his blush spread across his face.

"Huh?" Antonio looked towards Lovino. He had already started on his ice cream.

"I uh," Lovino took a deep breath. _It shouldn't be this hard to say thank you_, he thought to himself. His eyes glanced at Antonio. He was staring at him, those green orbs burning into his face. Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. Looking back down, he whispered, "_Grazie_, idiot."

Antonio felt his heart skip a beat or two, and his face grow warmer. He looked at his ice cream with an awkward smile, "No problem, I hope you like it, Lovi."

"Don't call me 'Lovi', bastard!" Lovino hissed as he raised the chocolate ice cream to his lips and took a hesitant lick. His eyes grew wide at the explosion of flavor that burst on his taste buds, "Holy crapola this is fucking amazing!" He said to Antonio.

The cheery Spaniard grinned brightly at the young Italian. "Haha what did I tell you, best in town!" Antonio said after taking another lick of his ice cream.

Lovino only hummed in agreement as he devoured his chocolate ice cream. Fuck, it was good ice cream; it beated that genetic store brand hands down.

"Lovino."

"Huh?" he said looking up. A large hand cupped his right cheek and a thumb wiped a smudge of chocolate ice cream off the side of his mouth. Lovino's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He pulled himself away from the hand, "What the fuck, you perverted bastard!" he said embarrassed.

By now Antonio understood that the Italian didn't mean any of the words he said. All the potty-mouth responses from him were just a reflection of his anger, or embarrassment. Antonio chuckled and licked the ice cream from his thumb. An action which Lovino found quiet sexy. "Mmm slightly Lovi flavored," Antonio playfully chuckled.

This made Lovino's face darken a few shades of red. "Eat your own ice cream, dammit!"

"Tonio?" a voice said.

Both of the teens looked up to see Alfred and the other teen. _Damn those eyebrows!_ Lovino couldn't help but stare slightly. "Oh hey Alfred, Arthur what's up?" Antonio said turning his body to face the two. He smiled brightly at the couple, while Lovino frowned. He studied the shorter teen's eyes, which were looking at Antonio and stealing slight glances at Lovino. They were a bright green and no less then beautiful. _There nice, but not as pretty as Antonio's. What, did I really just think that?_ Lovino blushed at the thought and looked down.

Alfred mirrored Antonio's smile, "Oh it's nothin', dude. Artie and I were just on our way out when we saw you and-" Alfred looked in Lovino's direction. "Hey you're Feliciano's bro!"

Lovino glared at the blonde, "Yeah, why do you think I live with him," Lovino grumbled. He really didn't want to talk about his brother at the moment.

"Oh that would make sense wouldn't that Artie," Alfred turned his head to nuzzle up to the other boy. _Get a room_, Lovino rolled his eyes annoyed and slightly jealous of their public relationship.

"Knock it off git," Arthur said pushing the larger teen off him. _So he's British._

Alfred laughed and turned his attention back to Antonio and Lovino. "Anyway~ Feliciano and I have been getting along really well. It's was nice to have someone to work with. Your brother is so nice, and friendly. He's really good at the job. I can tell that-"

"I'm leaving," Lovino suddenly said standing up. _He seems to follow me everywhere!_ _Why can't Feli just have one flaw, just one?_ He turned and started to walk off, quickening his pace the farther he got from them. Before he knew it he was running.

"Wha- Lovi where are you going? _Lo siento _guys. See ya later," Antonio said and rushed off to catch up with Lovino. He had already disappeared.

_A/N_: Yay for first dates! Boo for Alfred ruining the mood, haha. I love you Alfred! I'm a huge UsUk fangirl, just so you know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a pain in the ass to write and edit, but I'm happy with the ending results. Hey did you know that this fanfic was inspired with the best (in my opinion) Spamano song ever, _We Need Each Other_ by Sanctus Real? Seriously check it out. News Flash: The Bad Touch Trio have arrived and are waiting for me to post the next chapter. I love them too much, how could I write a Spamano fanfic without them? And thank you for the reviews, if you have any ideas for a second date I would love to hear, er, read them. Intill next time, bye bye and don't forget to review! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Touch Trio

_A/N_: Hiya everyone! I want to apologize for the three day wait. I was busy with school with homecoming and all. So here it is, The Bad Touch Trio! I love these guys! So I made Francis charming at first but we all know that he can only contain his perviness for so long... Then again don't we all? Also Gil and Francis have this relationship where they love each other like brothers but can't stand each other at the same time. It's just fun to write their dialogue! So enjoy!

Chapter 6: Bad Touch Trio

Huffing and puffing Lovino angrily thought, _why did that idiot have to bring up Feliciano! For the first time in a while I was actually happy. Happy in till I had to be reminded about how great and wonderful Feli is. Jeez I can be great and wonderful too, I just need to find something to be great and wonderful at. Well Feli's good at drawing, and cooking, and music and being cheerful, and friendly. Damn, the only thing I'm good at is being a complete ass. Now, where am I_? Lovino looked around, taking off his stuffy sweatshirt and tieing it firmly around his waist. He didn't recognize the area at all. Then again how could he? Lovino hadn't left the restaurant since he began living here. He looked around street, it looked residential, but the houses where way to fancy and looked almost historical. It seemed like he was out of town. He couldn't even remember if he took a couple turns or not. _Well If I just follow the beach I can- Okay where's the beach?_ Lovino looked around. There was a great view of the water from here but he wasn't at all close to it, he was on a hill. Now he began to panic. Quickly he frantically looked around for someone to ask directions from. Luckily a bicycle with two people on it was coming down the street.

"Excuse me?" Lovino waved his hand and the bicyclist stopped besides him and tried to steady himself with both of their weights. Lovino got a good look at both of the boys. Obviously they were older than him, maybe Antonio's age. The one controlling the bicycle had wet silver hair and piercing red eyes, and the other was holding onto his shoulders and standing on two bars that stuck out of the back tire and standing over a frame that could be used to sit on. He had friendly blue eyes with long wavy hair pulled back in a water logged ponytail. And they both were soaking wet.

After they got the bike to stop wiggling and under control the albino grinned at Lovino, "What can we do for ya, kid?"

"'Kid'?" Lovino asked brought back a bit. Surely he didn't look that young.

"Gilbert, he is obviously a young adult," the blonde spoke. A French accent rolled smoothly off his tongue. "How can we help you, _mon ami_?" he flashed a charming smile to Lovino.

Gilbert mumbled something about the blonde under his breath. Something along the lines of being a smart ass and only wanting the kid's ass.

The blonde shot him a look, "What was that, Gil?" Taking the albino in tight head lock.

"Gwaa, Francis I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gilbert gasped and patted Francis' arm letting him know that he gave up, due to lack of oxygen. Who new the French man left Gilbert so breathless?

Francis let go and brushed some of his golden bangs out of his eyes, "Well, I hope that taught you a lesson you bird loving idiot. Oh please ignore his idiotism, now what was it you needed?"

"Oh I just need directions to town," Lovino said. He shifted slightly so that he was balancing on the heel of his shoes. Due to balance he stepped back, what he was planning on doing. Lovino was getting a strange vibe from the blonde.

Gilbert gave a toothy grin, "Well what a coincident, we're headed to town right now. Hop on and we can go together." Gilbert patted the bar between the handle bars. "I'm Gilbert by the way, and I'm the definition of awesome. Fancy-pants back there is Francis," he laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a handsome young man," Francis winked at Lovino. Lovino swore he saw random roses start to bloom behind him. He blinked and they were gone. Great now his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I don't know if I should," Lovino stepped back, once again.

"I totally understand. I wouldn't want to ride with a pervert like Francis behind me either, but I don't have a choice," Gilbert sighed. That earned him a slap to the back to the head.

"I'm right here, idiot!" Turning his attention back to Lovino. "Oh if you don't mind me asking, what is your name, _mon ami_?" Francis said looking curiously at Lovino. The look on his face suddenly became more menacing, and dirty.

Lovino opened his mouth to answer with an insult…

"LOVI~!" but it was answered for him. All three teens looked down the road only to see an exhausted Spaniard running towards them.

He caught up to them and threw himself over Lovino's shoulders and pulled the Italian in for a tight hug. "Lovi why did you run off on me? I was so worried when I couldn't find you, I looked everywhere! Oh hey guys. Lovi why don't you speak to me?"

Lovino's face reddened as he felt the arms around him grow tighter, sticky from sweat. "Get off of me you stupid bastard! It's your fault for not catching up with me. I said 'get off'!" Lovino snarled as he pushed the clingy Spanish boy off him. Lovino straightened his red shirt.

"Wait, this is the guy you left us for?" Gilbert asked staring at the Spaniard with a confused stare. "Dude, Antonio, you should have just brought him along to the Point with us. It would have been fun."

"In more ways than one, ohonhonhon," Francis added. That Francis was getting creepier by the second.

"Who are these guys?" Lovino asked Antonio. Obviously they new each other and Lovino was feeling left out.

"These are my best friends, Lovino, Gilbert and Francis. They're the ones that I dropped off at the Point this morning."

"They're the reason you were late?" Lovino glanced at the duo. They were arguing about something, again, and he turned his attention back to Antonio.

"Yeah well, they had the bike." Antonio chuckled.

Lovino frowned not amused, "That's no excuse for being thirty minutes late."

"I guess your right, Lovi," Antonio agreed rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled at the younger teen, which cause him to blush.

"Hey, so are we taking you home or are you walking? " Gilbert cut in, pushing off Francis' wandering hands.

"I think getting a ride home sounds good, doesn't it Lovi?" Antonio said smiling.

"What?! You can't fit four people on that piece of crap!" Lovino said in disbelief.

Gilbert patted the handlebars of the beat up bike, "'Piece of crap' ha I beg to differ _Lovi_, this baby has been through thick and thin. She's one of the Bad Touch Trio's most trusty bikes."

"She's our only bike," Francis grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wanted some attention, in _that_ way. Silly Francis, not in the middle of the street.

"Shhh, he doesn't know that!" Gilbert hissed pressing a finger to his lips.

"Uh I do now," Lovino said unamused.

"Just get on the bike," Antonio said pushing Lovino towards the bike.

"No way in hell, I'm walking," Lovino halted in a dead stop, he didn't care if he had no clue where he would be going, he just didn't want to get on that piece of shit.

"Aw okay, Lovi. _Lo siento_ guys, I guess Lovi and I are walking," Antonio said disappointed.

Gilbert shrugged, "'Kay dude, see ya tonight."

"Bye~" Francis cooed and they left. Francis was creep, that's what Lovino concluded.

_A/N_: So how was it? *Answers* Awesome, glad you liked it! _or_ WWWWHA-? You're going to make me cry! *sinks into emo corner* *regains cheery self* Anyway~ since it was a while I'm going to upload **two** chapters. HELL YEAH! XD Please R&R! No seriously reviews make me happy and run around my house squealing "NYAAAA!" like a mad woman. No joke. Okay now you think I'm a complete looney but that's OH-KAY! Nyaa ("bye" in cat)!


	7. Chapter 7: The Walk

_A/N_: This is a short chapter...sorry.  
Once again the Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Walking Home

The two stood there for a minute in silence after Gilbert and Francis left. Awkwardness took its hold of the situation as soon as Antonio opened his mouth. "So~," he started, rocking on his heals childishly. "Why did you run away?" Smooth.

Wanting to avoid the situation Lovino started down the hill, "Mind your own business, bastard." He didn't want Antonio to know about his jealousy or any else really. Lovino just wanted to get home.

Antonio caught up and took the hint and let the subject drop. So he started a new conversation, "Okay then, why did you move to Concord Cove?" He did it again. He was just killing Lovino with all these personal questions. Even if he only asked two.

Lovino winced at remembering his reason. Pain struck his heart, and he avoided Antonio's gaze. He kept silent. Now this subject he hadn't discussed at all. This was something he did want to keep a secret of. No one had a right to know that his parents were dead. And if they did they would want to know how they died, which was too personal.

Antonio quickly regretting asking his question changed it once again, "Um, do you speak Italian?" _What the hell kind of question is that?_ Antonio mentally hit himself on the forehead. Small talk was not his strong point.

Lovino shot a shocked look at him. "Oh course I know Italian, I am full Italian, I was born in Italy!" Lovino gawked, pride rich in his voice. He turned his sights back to the road. "Well I did, in till I found no reason for it." Lovino blushed, the pride melted away and was replaced by embarrassment. It was true that he was once fluent in the language but that was a long time ago, before Feli was even born. Over the years he just forgot bits and pieces of it, and now he only knew a few words. Besides Feliciano was fluent and his parents didn't need two children with the same skill, their thoughts were teach the cute son how to be perfect and the other nothing. That's how it always was, and will be.

"So you don't know it anymore?"

"No I know a little bit," Lovino continued to walk. Antonio kept silent and took the moment to actually look at the little Italian. Not in a perverted way or anything. God no, just to observe, something he hadn't actually done.

Lovino's dark auburn hair was slightly unruly from his running and that curl bobbed in the slight breeze. Antonio resisted the urge to pull it. Antonio also observed that his eyes were more green than brown. His hazel eyes were calm but he could still see sorrow behind those lovely irises. His skin was pale but still tan and his cheeks were still tinted pink. The fact was, Antonio found Lovino very attractive.

Antonio moved his watchful eyes to his lips. They where plump and icy pink, but besides the pale color they where quiet inviting looking. _I wonder if they're warm?_ Antonio thought to himself. It would be a lie to say that Antonio hadn't thought that before about the teen. In Fact, the little Italian was all he could think of during the whole week. This earned him a burning blush streaking across his face. He quickly looked away in the other direction. Boy that was an interesting tree over there.

"What?" Lovino turned his head towards Antonio.

Antonio looked back at the younger teen. His blush still painted clearly on his face. "Oh nothing," Antonio said with a chuckle.

Lovino quickly noticed the blush on the Spaniard's cheeks and blushed himself, deep scarlet, "What the hell, bastard. What perverted things did you imagine this time?"

"Nothing Lovi," Antonio smiled rubbing a hand through that silky hair Lovino had. "Just thinking how cute you are."

"S-shut up," Lovino looked down. Antonio pulled his hand from his hair and stuffed them into his short pockets. Suddenly Lovino's head felt cold with the absence of Antonio's hand.

"Well," Antonio said with a grin. "Today was interesting."

Lovino nodded his head. They turned onto the main drag that led into the town. The sidewalks were crowded with the afternoon rush and Antonio pointed out the different shops and they entered a few. Lovino took an interest in the art store that fit snug between a bakery and jewelry store. If you didn't know the two you would have thought they were a couple walking so close to each other and blushing slightly. A certain teenage girl noticed this instantly as they walked into her parent's bakery and scanned the pastries. They bought a croissant and shared. Something the shorter boy was reluctant on doing but gave in shortly. She noted that she would tell her good friend Kiku what she saw before the day let out.

Before Lovino knew it they had arrived back home, walking much closer to Antonio then he had remembered.

"Well, we're back, I hope you had fun cause I did," the older teen grinned brightly. He felt content with the day's events. It felt like a real date, minus Lovino running off on him.

"It was alright I guess," Lovino said with a growing blush spreading across his face.

"_Qué, _really? Wowzers I'm so happy you enjoyed it too!" Antonio chimed. He didn't even think before he pulled Lovino into a loving hug. The Italian froze in his arms, before weakly placing his hands upon Antonio's chest to push him away. He didn't even get to the 'pushing away' part. When the Spaniard felt the teen stiffen beneath his touch he quickly let go but kept a firm hold on his shoulders. "Ah sorry Lovi, I wasn't thinking!"

"W-whatever bastard," Lovino pouted, cutely. "You're going to work today right?" Lovino looked everywhere but Antonio. That question came out of no where. His damned mouth was moving on its own accord. Then he realized his hands were still placed on the Spanish chest and he blushed even darker, but he didn't move them.

Shocked at the question, but happy that Lovino had asked if he was going to see him again, even if he didn't say it, Antonio said with a cheery smile "Yeah of course!" He pulled Lovino closer to him subconsciously and lowered his head slightly.

Lovino suddenly looked up at the sudden action. There faces were so close. Lovino blushed like a school girl before her first kiss. Which would make sense since it would be his first, if Antonio decided to make contact. Lovino could feel Antonio's warm breath caress his lips. Lovino began to close his eyes and give in. So close...but a fucking trio of whispering girls stopped Antonio milimeters away.

Snapping out of the moment and remembering that they were in a crowded sidewalk, Antonio pulled away with a flushed face. "Ah I should go."

Stepping a good chaste distance away from Antonio, Lovino said, "Yeah you damn bastard!"

Antonio couldn't help but chuckle, "Bye Lovi."

"Bye," Lovino pouted with his arms crossed and eyes on the road. _Good go_, Lovino thought. _I would have killed him anyway if he kissed me_. That was a flat out lie. Lovino had never been so disappointed. He would never admit it but a few mere seconds ago he was wishing with all his heart that Antonio would kiss him.

Before he left Lovino blushing madly in the street, Antonio pecked him on the cheek. "See you later," he whispered in his ear, and left with a child-like smile and a spring in his step. _Antonio you tease_, he cheerfully thought to himself.

_A/N_: Oh Antonio tsk, tsk, tsk. Did anyone think that they were going to kiss? I wanna hear if you did! And can you guess who the girls are, I bet you can. Again sorry for the short chapter. Please review, you know what happens ;D Intill next time, I'm a British person. JK, fooled ya! I'm American, Silly Billys! _Au revoir, a bientot_!


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings and a Secret Passion

_A/N_: Aye Dios mios! This chapter is really short cause it's a filler chapter.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia there would be a lot of yaoi and a lot less history.

Chapter 8: Feelings and a Secret Passion

Lovino sat in the corner of his room, hugging his tomato-red pillow close to his chest. Antonio dropped him off at least an hour ago. So he had been in this position for about forty-five minutes. He wasn't acting like this because Antonio left him or what he did, no. Lovino was just bored and depressed two emotions that seemed to mix frequently in the teen's life.

He glared out the window. He could see the glistening water and a sailboat gliding across the water. _I bet those people are having a better life than _me, he sighed rolling his head so it hit the wall softly. _This is my life, huh? It's a piece of shit if you ask me. I might as well just save the world the trouble of having someone like me and end it all. It's not like anyone…_his mind trailed off to a certain Spaniard, his bright smile that seemed to make everyone happy, those lovely forest green eyes, that innocent yet sexy voice, and that cheery attitude that would one day be the death of him. Closing his eyes, Lovino plopped his head back down and sighed into his pillow, "Antonio." He liked how his name sounded coming from his lips. He had never said his name before, and it just rolled off his tongue smoothly.

His eyes shot open and his head snapped up. "No," he said urgently. "No I did not just do that!" He began to blush violently as he came to the reality that he just swooned over that damn bastard like a high school girl in love. He was not in love! More importantly he liked girls! He always liked girls. Well, he always found them cute and always flirted with them. He just was never found one he was actually sexually attracted to. But that was because all the girls he knew weren't his type. Then again, what was his type?

Lovino pondered the question. _Well, I like darker hair, so brunettes. Oh with slightly curly hair. That's hot. With pretty eyes, greens a good color I guess. And with a Spanish accent, ooh that's sexy._ Lovino didn't even realize that he just described that bastard and when he did…

"SHIT!" He yelled chucking his pillow away from him. "I'm gay…FOR ANTONIO!" At first Lovino tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, but when you're in love you can't just wish it away. Unfortunately.

Lovino just needed to vent all of these confusing and new emotions. Hopping off the bed he went to the stack of gigantic cardboard boxes that he had yet to unpack. Finding the one he marked with a squiggly line, Lovino tore the box open, rummaged through all the shit he had thrown in there and picked up a secret drawing pad that he kept secret from everyone else.

He knew he wasn't as good as Feliciano but he had gotten better over the years. Practice makes perf- well improvements. In fact, Lovino improved so much that he once decided to enter a contest under a false name, coming out as fifth out of hundred of pieces of work, but he still kept his secret passion concealed from the world.

Grabbing his IPod he put it on _Yellow_ by Coldplay and began to flip through pages for a blank one. When he did, he began to draw. The out line of the head first, and then the nose…

_A/N_: Once again I appoligize for the short chapter. I'm sick so I can't get into character and add stuff. Anyway I love the song Yellow so I decided to put in in there. Thanks for all the reviews! My parents think I'm insane now. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9:Pinkie Promise(Feli's chapter)

_A/N_: Wow a Gerita chapter. It's not important so you can skip it if you don't want to read about Feli and Luddy, but there are going to be another "Feli's Chapter" later on. It's like a side story. So if you don't like Gerita go to the next chapter please.  
Disclaimer: Everything except the actual story isn't mine.

Chapter 9: Pinkie Promise (Feli's chapter)

Lovino was just finishing the final touches on his sketch, the lips where almost perfect. When Feliciano came bursting into the room with a matching waiter's outfit, from the one he was wearing, in his arms. "Hey _fratello_!"

Lovino literally jumped a foot off his bed, startled. Frantically he tried to hide the sketch book from his brother, stuffing it under his blankets and half of his butt. "What is it, Feli?" he grumbled trying to look innocent.

This younger brother only laughed and said teasingly, "Ve~ Was that a dirty book, _fratello_?" Feliciano moved from his place in the doorway to the edge of the bed, smiling.

Lovino blushed red. "WHAT? No no no no it wasn't anything like that! Jesus Feli I'm not a pervert, God!" he blurted crossing his arms stubbornly. Lovino would never look at something so disgraceful, and that one time didn't count. His stupid "friend" brought it over…

Feliciano giggled at his flustered brother. It had been a while since the youngest Vargas had seen his brother look so embarrassed. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had never seen his brother act that way before. It made Feliciano feel triumphant in a way. "Then what was it, Lovino?" the younger asked with a smirk.

"Nothing!" came out of his mouth way to quickly.

Feliciano laughed at his brother as he pushed the outfit into his hands. "_Nonno_ said that you should help out tonight. The restaurant opens at six so we have a couple hours still."

"Then why are you wearing yours now?" Lovino asked eyeing the white dress-up shirt and black slacks.

"Because I like it, _fratello_," Feliciano beamed and left the room. Well, he liked the uniform but he also thought it made him look attractive, and actually the youngest Vargas planed to clean the tables outside and hopefully catch the eye of the blonde German that worked across the street at the bookstore. He talked to him every morning that week and instantly took a liking to the serious teen.

Skipping down the stairs to the restaurant Feliciano peeked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, 3:42. His eyes widened, "Oh no."

He grabbed a wet rag and ran outside. It had already been twelve minutes since the teen was suppose to be off work. Walking to the nearest table he started to rub its wooden surface, depressed. He was really looking forward to talking to the German boy; whose name he found out was Ludwig.

His circles slowed to a halt. "Ve~," he sighed heavily. _I was really looking forward to talking to Luddy today_, Feliciano thought sadly.

Then there was a ringing of bells across the street. Yes, Feliciano heared them over the crowded street's ruckus. Feli looked in the sounds direction to see Ludwig with a bag slung over his shoulder and saying his 'good byes' to someone inside the store. The Italian's frown was quickly flipped upside down.

"Ludwig!" He yelled from across the street with a beaming smile and a waving hand in the air.

The German looked behind his shoulder and waved slightly back. Once again he turned said something to the person inside the building and headed across the street to talk to the young Italian. He wouldn't tell anyone this but he did find the teen quiet attractive, and when he wore that outfit he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hi Luddy, how was work?" Feliciano chirped with no hesitation.

Ludwig slightly blushed at the nickname not even his family called him by. "Vell, it vas uneventful," he said in a calm voice. He had a very strong German accent.

Feli giggled from his overflowing happiness, "Isn't that better than having a completely chaotic day though?" He was so happy that he didn't miss his crush. Unlike his brother he was very forward with is feelings and the moment he met the German he knew he was in love. Even in his young age of thirteen.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, und how vas your day Feliciano?"

Feli flicked his wrist, "Call my Feli ve~ everyone does."

Clearing his throat Ludwig said, "Okay, how vas your day Feli?" He blushed red, such a dark shade against his pale face. Ludwig knew that he was attracted to the young Italian but he was 'still in the closet' when it came to the public. Hell, his parents didn't even know only his older brother and his two friends. All three supported Ludwig, but he was still embarrassed.

"Oh Luddy it was very lonely. Lovino was out with his new friend and _Nonno_ was getting papers signed and documented. All I did was stay in my room and paint after I talked to you this morning," Feliciano pouted. It was very adorable Ludwig noted.

"If you vere that lonesome, vhy didn't you come by the bookstore? I mean, Arthur vas out today so I vas vorking all by myself," Ludwig blushed a deeper shade. Did he really just say that? Of course he wanted to see Feliciano but he wasn't desperate. And that was what it sounded like.

Feliciano felt his face warm. With a smile and grabbing Ludwig's hand in his he said, "Next time I will and if you are ever lonely just come by here ve~." Phew, he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Okay," Ludwig agreed, desperate to have Feliciano to let go of his hand. He was afraid some homophobe would walk by. In Concord Cove though, most of the population of men where gay anyway but still.

"Pinkie promise," Feli smiled as he lifted his hand, pinkie up. With a shaking hand Ludwig connected his pinkie with Feliciano's.

"Pinkie promise," he said.

After their little moment Ludwig said his 'good bye' and left down the street. Feliciano never felt so happy and sad.

_A/N_: Like it? I like it. Please R&R! Thanks bye!


	10. Chapter 10: The Tomato

Chapter 10: The Tomato (Back to Lovino and his love confusion)

Today wasn't busy at all, a couple, a group of friends and a family. Lovino didn't even bother to suit up. He let Alfred and Feliciano deal with them. When Antonio arrived Lovino did everything in his power to fucking stay away from the bastard. Ever since his earlier realization and after he pulled the sketch book from under his ass to reveal what his self conscious drew he couldn't even look at the Spaniard. It wasn't anything nasty or sexy (Unless you count a portrait of Antonio's face sexy) it was just embarrassing and Lovino had no clue in how to deal with it.

Sinking in a chair placed in the small staff room next to a small table, Lovino wallowed in his self depression-that seemed to follow him everywhere these days- and boredom. Two emotions that never mixed well when it came to an Italian like Lovino. They usually ended in thoughts of self-harm. Throwing his head back he groaned, "Fuuuuuuuuuuck."

"Whoa that's some language you got there," Alfred grinned from the doorway. Lovino only stared at him, to lazy to throw an insult in the American's direction. So he shrugged. Alfred walked over and placed a juicy ripe tomato in front of Lovino. "This is a piece offering for this morning. I heard someone say that they're your favorite. So this is my apology."

Lovino almost tackled the guy with a hug. A tomato was just what he needed at the moment, and the one that Alfred just offered him was picture perfect. You see, a cigarette to an addicted smoker is a tomato to Lovino. They needed each other. As out of character it was Lovino looked at the tomato and said, "Accepted."

"Whoa really? Awesome dude, well I gotta get back to work, see ya later," he patted Lovino's shoulder and walked away. His break wasn't for another twenty minutes and he didn't feel like getting fired.

As soon as the door clicked close the tomato was already being bitten into. Holy fucking shit that was a good tomato, it was juicy, sweet, and tangy. The red juices dripped down his chin; he didn't even care to wipe them away. Oh god how long had it been since he had had a tomato like this. His nerves where already calmer and his mind somewhere far away. But all good things have to come to an end. Unfortunately, his little sexy tomato moment was cut short by a clueless Spaniard.

"Oh hey Lovi," his voice sounded nervous. Antonio was trying oh so very hard to ignore how incredibly sexy and comfortable the little Italian looked with his feet on the table and his fingers in his mouth. If they weren't at work Antonio would have surely tackled the smaller Italian.

Lovino looked up from licking his fingers. Hazel met green and a blush covered his pale face as he remembered the events that took place earlier. He scrambled to get in a more proper position. "Shit!" he said surprised as he straightened himself up.

Antonio was in shock he had never seen someone move that fast. "Lovi," he said.

"What bastard?"

"You got a little something right here," Antonio motioned to the right side of his mouth with a smirk.

Lovino turned a darker shade of red as he wiped violently at his mouth with his sleeve. He glared at Antonio who stopped his smirk right away. "Go away, bastard!"

"Aww but Lovi my break is right now."

"Then go break somewhere else."

"Nooo," He wined like a child being asked to do the dishes.

"Then I'll be leaving," Lovino said getting out of his chair.

"NO!" Antonio shouted stopping Lovino in mid-squat. His expression was almost desperate looking, which made Lovino unsteady.

Slowly sitting back down Lovino asked, "Why, is there something wrong?"

"No," The Spanish teenager said softer. Antonio was actually trying to figure out the reason why Lovino couldn't go himself. Was it warm in there or was it just him?

"Then what's the fucking problem," an annoyed Lovino said, his eye twitching slightly.

'What was the problem?' that was a very good question. A question that Antonio didn't have the answer to. Well he actually did have a question, two actually. "Um are you mad about earlier?"

Lovino went from his natural pale to deep red in two seconds. Why was this damn bastard bringing up this now? Lovino kept quiet.

"When I k-kissed you on the cheek I-I mean," Antonio stuttered. His usual happy tone had disappeared and was replaced by one full of anxiety and nerves. His cheeks reddened.

Lovino looked everywhere but Antonio. His face was beat red and he did not know how to deal with the conversation at that moment. Lovino sighed defeated and deciding to let his heart for once talk. It wasn't a mystery that Antonio liked him after all and Lovino concluded that he was in to the Spaniard earlier. He lifted his head to stare into Antonio's eyes and opened his mouth to tell him that he-

"Oi Roma, oh hey Antonio, if you what to hang out in here then you must work," Romalus said, his head sticking out from behind the door. Mood killer, cock block (if you thought this was going to get sexual), and any other synonyms for the two words listed was exactly what Romalus was at the current moment.

"No thank you," Lovino grunted red faced, getting up he walked to the door. "Night, bastard." Lovino whispered to Antonio as he passed him and walked out the door. His heart thumping so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. _Was I really just about to confess?_

_A/N_: Woohoo double digit chapters! Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Fast Forward to the Drama

_A/N_: The chapter name says it all. This is a really dramatic chapter, but it's also really quick, I rushed through it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Chapter 11: Fast Forward to the Drama

Romalus decided to give up on making Lovino one of his waiters and stationed him behind the scenes in the kitchen. He was content with his decision once he found out Lovino was an excellent cook. More importantly his food tasted like Italian food instead of authentic Italian cuisine mixed with chow mein. He was pleased with that, and so were his costumers.

Lovino on the other hand was frustrated with his new co-workers. They cooked like Asians! He had to quickly fix their ways of seasoning and preparing the dishes. At first it was just him cooking and preparing the dishes himself, and Kiku and Yao taking note of how he did everything. Over the course a couple days they began to pick up and Lovino's work load was lightened. Kiku usually called him a "tsundere" under his breath every time Lovino yelled something to Antonio, who moved from his usual spot from the wall by the bar to a stool next to the kitchen. Lovino wondered what he did to earn the unusual title in the Japanese boy's eyes.

Antonio loved being able to see Lovino every single day. Before he knew it, Lovino was on his mind twenty-four seven. He had to admit it. He fell in love with Lovino. It wasn't hard to admit, he always liked the Italian but when it blossomed into love he couldn't deny it. He couldn't have been happier. His new discovered love for Lovino resulted into him constantly bothering the Italian, though. Lovino did not approve.

It was Friday night. Once the last costumer left Antonio was going to ask Lovino on a friendly walk on the beach, hand him a single red rose, and confess. He had been planning this all week, which was longest week in his life it seemed like. Antonio was shaking with anticipation, he found himself wishing for the group of friends to leave, soon. Wait a minute, he knew those three girls! It was Bella, a childhood friend, Michelle, a girl that seemed to always wear two gigantic bows in her hair, and Elizabeta, a sweet and caring girl with a violent side. And they all seemed to be taking their sweet time chatting and finishing their meals.

Bella glanced over at Antonio and snickered, her friends joined in. Somehow Antonio knew that they were doing that on purpose. He gave them a bitter smile and hopped off his stool and headed back to the staff room to pack his guitar away. The trio busted out in laughter. They did know, thanks to Kiku's amazing ability to read the mood, and ninja skills when it came to telling Elizabeta the latest scoop.

Antonio had his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when he heard Lovino's voice. His whole body froze except his heart, which only beat faster. He seemed to be angry about something. What's new? Antonio knew that he should have backed away slowly but instead decided to place his ear on the door. _Feli's in there too_, Antonio thought as he heard the rest of the conversation.

"You don't cry anymore,_ fratello_," Feliciano said staring softly at his brother. He knew his brother tried his best to be strong for him. But eventually everything breaks.

"What do you mean? I never cried Feli you don't know what you're talking about," Lovino answered him. He was lying through his teeth. He tried so hard to make his midnight sobbing as quiet as possible. Yet his brother that slept like a rock had heard it

"Yes you did! After _mamá_ and _papá_ died you cried every day. I heard you Lovino don't lie to me! When you lie it hurts me and _Nonno_!"

"Feli I-"

"But now you don't anymore! It's because of Antonio isn't it? He changed you, and I'm glad he did. You're happier, I can see it! Ludwig told me that Antonio is a really nice guy and-"

"Wait you were talking to that potato-bastard about my problems? Those are my fucking problems, not yours! And Antonio has nothing to do with the way I act, I don't need some idiotic Spaniard to come along and make me happy. He just fucking follows me everywhere I fucking go! It's not like I asked him to be my fucking shadow, Feli!" Lovino snapped. His face was red with anger. His thoughts were moving so fast he couldn't even process what was happening.

Feliciano stood still, his brother was confusing him. He was lying again, right? He had to be. "B-But I…Don't you like him?"

In the heat of the moment Lovino snapped back, "No, I fucking hate him!" And he headed for the door.

When Antonio heard the word, "hate", his heart fell; it broke in two. He stepped back from the door his eyes wide, his mouth open in disbelief. _He hates me_, was all Antonio could think. The word "hate" was being crammed into every crevasse of his brain.

Lovino pushed the door open and froze when he saw Antonio standing there. He stared down at the Italian in disbelief, his green eyes watery from the tears that threatened to come spilling down his face. "L-Lovi?" he squeaked.

Lovino's face's red shade deepened. _He heard_, was all Lovino could think. He felt shame rushing through his veins. He couldn't face Antonio at the moment, "I'm sorry!" He whispered as he pushed past the taller teen and up the stairs. Now he was crying.

Antonio continued to stare in the spot where Lovino once stood. He ran a shaky hand through his wavy hair. _"I fucking hate him" _Sinking down to the floor with a tear running down his cheek Antonio said, "He hates me…"

Feliciano emerged from the door way and gasped. He brought his hands up to cover his mouth, "Oh no." _What have I done?_

_A/N_: Rushed right? And I just gotta apologize for all the events that keep surpressing the romance and adding dramatic, angsty, hurt/comfort moments. I promise you the romantic torture and sexual tension will go away soon. Remember this isn't just rated M for language, there shall be smexy times! Anyway thanks for reading and please review! LUV U GUYS :)


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayed and Broken

Disclaimer: I own _nada_

Chapter 12: Betrayed and Broken

It was nine forty when Romalus and Feliciano walked up the stairs. Lovino was once again sprawled across the couch watching some dramatic detective show. He wasn't really interested in the plot his eyes were just glued to the screen. All he wanted to do was forget. He had calmed down about earlier, but the memory killed him each time he thought about it. Lovino only pried his eyes away when he realized that it had been five minutes and no one had said anything to him.

Getting up he hobbled into the little kitchen slash dining room area where Romalus and Feli were discussing the restaurant, when Feli should have been telling his grandfather about earlier that night. Feliciano avoided his brother's eyes as Lovino entered the room. Feliciano looked depressed which made Lovino worry.

"_Ciao_ Roma."

"What are you doing?"

"Feli's just giving me ideas for making the restaurant more hip and groovy," Romalus said. He ignored the fact that the mood of the kitchen suddenly went from positive to negative in a blink of an eye and that no one used that lingo anymore, especially teenagers. "Your _fratello_ is actually really good that this kind of stuff." Romalus said. His words starting to rekindle Lovino's depressed feelings.

_I really try to be good at that too, Nonno…_

"He reminds me of myself when I was younger, always happy and so creative."

_No I can be creative too. I have really improved…_

"I always had a smile on my-"

_I sorry that I'm not like him and you, I truly am…_

"Then why take both of us?" Lovino snapped. His fists where clench and his heart was breaking. He thought his _Nonno_ saw him as an equal to his younger brother, apparently not. "Because obviously you want him more than untalented, lazy, bitchy me!" Shit! The tears where stinging his eyes, and after saying that and fighting with Feliciano he couldn't stay under the same roof as them. He was furious and broken. All the hope that he had built up went tumbling down.

"Lovino," Romalus said shocked. Feli just sat there, his amber eyes wide and a shaken expression on his young face. He didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to be going wrong.

Looking to the floor Lovino started to shake. "I'm going," he said in a quailed hush. He then turned and ran out of the room.

Lovino busted out of the restaurant and into the street. There were still some stragglers walking around. He could hear his grandfather's heavy steps coming down the stairs so he quickly picked to run left. The direction Antonio usually left in after work.

He ran and ran. The tears blurred his vision as he took streets that he quickly forgot as soon as he stepped foot on them. "Antonio, Antonio, Antonio," he kept whispering like a broken record. All he wanted to do was see him, to tell him what happened. He was so tired of holding it all in. Lovino just wanted to have someone that would see him, and not his flaws. See _him_ and not Feliciano.

Tripping on a crack in the cement sidewalk, Lovino fell to his knees. He was done, finished. _Why do I even play this stupid game? What have I done to deserve this? Nothing! Just kill me already_. He chuckled with tears falling from his swollen eyes, "For God's sake, just kill me already!"

There was silence. Nothing but the rustling of leaves in the slight breeze.

"Lovi?"

Lovino froze. He couldn't bring himself to look up, not after hearing that familiar voice. He just couldn't! To look into those precious emerald eyes with his bloodshot ones would only make him break down even more. Plus after what he said in the staff room. How could he even expect Antonio to listen to him? He knew they were a lie but how would Antonio know that his angry words where just that, angry words?

Antonio stood there, a paper bag filled with tomatoes, bread and milk in his shaking arms. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the smaller teen kneeling before him, so broken that he wished that he was dead. The bag slipped from his arms as he fell to scoop Lovino into a tight and secure hug. All the past events left Antonio, all he knew was that Lovino was there now. "Lovino what happened?" He said into the Lovino's ear. He was holding back tears himself, after seeing his Lovino's devastating state. Wait, _his_? Lovino wasn't his. No, if things went like they were supposed to then he would have been _his_. But that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was seeing that cute little pout once again.

Lovino hiccupped before burying his face into Antonio's shoulder and grasping fistfuls of his shirt. "An-Antonio I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

The older teen closed his eyes at the sound of his name. Since 'bastard' or some other insult didn't come falling from the other's lips, he knew something bad must had happened. He sighed, regretting saying it but they were in the middle of the sidewalk on a residential street, "Hey, shh, it's alright, Lovi I should get you home." He pulled out of Lovino's grasp and cupped his cheeks lightly.

Lovino shook his head as more tears poured from his eyes.

Wiping them away the best he could with his thumbs, Antonio said calmly, "Okay _querido_ we'll go to my house then. It's just a little ways down the block. Does that sound alright?"

Lovino nodded slightly. With that Antonio got up and pulled Lovino along with him. He grabbed the paper bag and wrapped an arm around Lovino's shaking shoulders, and they started to walk to Antonio's house.

_A/N_: Wow haven't uploaded for a while...damn high school and backdrop work! I proof read this fast so sorry if there are mistakes. This is another disappointing chapter, but I'm not going to apologize because the next chapter has sexual tension. I'll try to finish it fast for you guys. Bye bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Safe

_A/N_: Cuz I love you all so much I decided not to tease anymore...THE ROMANCE HAS ARRIVED! Well sexual tension has arrived. Haha i like this chapter, you should too!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Safe

It was all a blur. One moment he was crying on the streets, and then next he was sitting on Antonio's couch. He was so emotionally drained, all Lovino wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Just sleep everything off. But being in the strange house kept him awake, but not fully aware.

The house was cozy and smelled like Antonio, sweet and spicy. _Antonio smells better_, Lovino thought. He was so out of it he didn't even blush. Along with the savory smell, the house was a soft caramel tone. Everything seemed to melt together in shade and color. The atmosphere was calming and if they were here under different circumstances romantic even.

Antonio returned from the kitchen with a glass of water and a mug of heavily creamed coffee. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night. He handed Lovino his water and sat on the other side of the leather couch. He wanted to give Lovino his space; after all, he did just yell to the world that he wanted to die.

There was an awkward silence as the two sipped down their drinks. Antonio, no surprise there, decided to break the silence. He cleared his throat, "Lovi," he started.

Lovino looked in his direction. His eyes where still puffy and pink from the hardcore break down he had a mere fifteen minutes ago. There was also a slight haze in his hazel eyes, adding to his out-of-it appearance.

Antonio asked his painful question, "Lovi, what happened?"

The question earned Antonio a bitter sweet smile. "You wouldn't understand." True, fifteen minutes ago Lovino was willing to spill his guts out to Antonio or the next guy that he encountered, but now he had regained his stubbornness and locked the situation up and threw out the key. Something he had became a master at doing.

Antonio frowned at Lovino's response. Something wasn't right here, and he wanted to know what was and in great detail. He placed his mug on the coffee table that stood in front of the couch with great delicacy. Antonio sighed before turning back to Lovino and saying sternly, "Don't give me that, Lovino. Don't tell me that I wouldn't understand. I know enough that when I see _mi amigo_ crying on his knees, begging God to kill him something is terribly wrong. That something happened. Now tell me damn it! What the hell happened!?" Antonio didn't realize that he had raised his voice. In fact when exactly did he grab Lovino by the shoulders?

Lovino stared into Antonio's eyes. He was shocked. Never would he believe Antonio had this serious side to him. Lovino thought that the Spaniard didn't even have anger as an emotion. Wait, when did his grip get so tight? The pain caused by the pressure of Antonio's finger tips were almost bruising. Lovino didn't deny it, Antonio was scaring him. "Antonio," he said shaken. "You're hurting me."

Antonio's eyes widened and he quickly let go, "_Lo siento_, I didn't mean to honest!" Antonio looked like he was about to cry. He didn't mean to hurt Lovino. He loved Lovino despite what he heard. He decided it was just an angry Lovino lashing out and not really thinking.

Lovino hit his breaking point. He stayed silent, which only worried the Spaniard even more. How did he know that Lovino just fizzed out from exhaustion?

"Lovi I-" His voice was caught in his throat. Antonio's eyes widened and his heart started to pound. "L-Lovi?" was all he could muster. The Italian's head rested on his shoulder. Lovino's hot breath trickled down the older teen's collar and chest. Antonio bit back a moan. _Damn, this is so wrong. I should not be getting turned on by this! For crying out loud I'm not Francis_, he thought, his arousal growing with every passing second. To make matters worst, Lovino was now leaning up against him. His body pressing flushed against Antonio's.

"Antonio," Lovino breathed onto his chest. He was completely oblivious to what he was doing to Antonio at the moment. All he knew was that he was exhausted, Antonio smelled good, and he was warm. Lovino felt safe and his tsundere-like personae quickly melted into that of an affection-starved kitten's. Nuzzling up closer to Antonio led to both of them falling back onto the couch. Straddling and hugging the Spanish boy close, he whispered, "Let's go to bed."

"_Qué?_" Antonio squeaked, his face bright red. Who could blame him? The attractive Italian was giving him mixed signals. "Are you s-sure, Lovino? I-I mean I like you and all, really I do. It's just so sudden," Antonio stammered. This was not happening.

Lovino was silent and his body was motionless on top of Antonio's.

_Why isn't he moving?_ "Lovi?" Antonio asked confused. He looked over to see the boy who stole his heart sleeping soundly on his shoulder. His face still flushed, but he looked peaceful. His eyes were closed so gently and his lips slightly parted. Antonio had to physically stop himself from kissing the teen right then and there. Instead he placed a hand on the small of his back and one on top of his head, petting it softly.

Before he knew it he was also drifting off and then it slipped...

"_Te amo_."

_A/N_: O.O I wonder if Lovi is a light sleeper...So here's my question for you: Is Lovino a light sleeper(and heard) or a heavy sleeper(and didn't hear)? Review and tell me what you think. I'm going to write the next chapter to fit with what gets the most votes, so review! :) Byeeee!


	14. Chapter 14: The Morning After

_A/N:_ Heyo everybody! Sorry for the disapearing act. I caught a bad case of Writer's Block. I still have it but I'm going to upload this chapter anyway. The way I wrote it might make some readers go, "Oh well that was racist," but I don't mean it to be in anyway. With that said...Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Morning After

_ He was surrounded. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but solid black. Not a speck of light. Dropping to his knees he let the darkness sweep over him. Empty and cold, the black abyss was empty and cold. __**Just like me**__, Lovino thought numbly. He closed his eyes._

_**Black.**_

_ He opened them widely._

_**Black.**_

_ He closed them, scrunching his face as he did._

_**Black.**_

_ He opened them once again, wishing for some sort of light or color._

_**Black. **_

_ He wasn't disappointed. When you live in a life that is so empty and dark, you start to forget the feeling of color and life. It's like mixing paint. You can not mix a different color with a tub of black and get a new color, you only get black, and when you mix black with a tub of a different color, it only becomes darker__**. Darker. All I am is a plaguing darkness. I don't make anyone happy. All I do is make life harder**__. Lovino rested his forehead on his knees. __**Maybe I should just disappear…**_

_**"Te amo."**_

_ Lovino's head shot up. His eyes squinted at the sudden explosion of color. The green cut through the black like a knife. In the middle of the spreading color stood that cheery bastard, Antonio. His green eyes sparkled and that stupid grin on his face flashed his white teeth._

_ Lovino felt his heart skip as he stood from his sitting position. Before he knew it he was running towards him. Antonio offered his hand as Lovino ran closer and closer. Why hadn't he reached him yet? Desperately Lovino raced against the suddenly threatening darkness. He felt like he was getting pulled farther away from his beloved destination.__** No, no, no!**__ Lovino screamed as he started to feel his legs become jelly. _

_ With one more urgent dash, Lovino finally caught up to the oasis of color. Only now he couldn't enter it. He was stuck in the darkness by some invisible force. Antonio continued to smile dumbly with his hand out for the taking. Lovino placed a weak hand on the transparent wall separating them. __**I want to be happy, **__he whispered sadly. The force beneath his hand began to crack with the words. Noticing this, Lovino repeated himself on the brink of tears with determination, __**I want to be happy!**__ He pushed his body through the force and fell into Antonio's awaiting arms. Wasting no time Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio with a tight embrace. He nuzzled his face in the boy's chest as he felt two strong arms encircle him. _

_**I am happy…**_

Lovino woke up to welcoming warmth. Not wanting to loose it he nudged closer. He froze when he heard a sleepy hum as a reaction to his movements. Slowly opening his eyes Lovino went face to chest with, well, Antonio's chest. His face went from pale to a deep red in an alarming rate. If possible, his face turned darker as he noticed Antonio's arm was draped over his body in an almost possessive manner. Lovino wasn't sure whether to be flattered or furious.

Not completely sure what to do at the moment he desperately tried to inch away from Antonio, but how far can you go when you're back is already pressed against a sofa? It resulted into Antonio only pulling him in closer and Lovino freaking out. He yelped with surprise and pushed Antonio off the couch as a reflex.

"Whoa!" Antonio exclaimed instantly waking up as he fell to the floor with a loud, _thump_. "_Mios Dios, ow ow ow!_" he said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Lovino moved to the edge of that couch horrified that he just pushed Antonio off a it in such an unneeded manner. "A-Antonio, I'm so sorry!" Lovino blurted out.

Antonio looked up at Lovino with a sunny smile. "_Buenos dias_, Lovi. It is alright," he said before standing up and stretching. "Did you sleep okay?" The truth was, Antonio felt a little stiff from sleeping on the couch all night but it was with Lovino so it was worth it.

Lovino couldn't help but blush slightly, he had just slept with Antonio, which when he thought about how dirty it sounded it make him blush even more. "I slept fine," it sounded too plain so Lovino added, "bastard." He looked away. The truth was that he probably had the best night sleep he had in a while, a long while.

"I'm glad," Antonio chimed ruffling Lovino's hair. He didn't even swat it away, which made Antonio happy. He snapped back and clapped his hands together, "Alright, how about some breakfast?"

That caught Lovino's undivided attention. Everything is better when food is in the picture.

Lovino sat at the kitchen table uncomfortably shifting in his seat. He looked around the kitchen: sink, stove, oven, refrigerator, dishwasher etc… It was pretty average. His eyes wandered over to Antonio. He was at the stove and stirring some eggs, with his back to Lovino. He was humming some Spanish tune and swinging his hips slightly to the beat. Lovino's eyes drifted down to his back side and he instantly blushed but didn't take his eyes off _dat Spanish ass_.

Then Antonio turned around and Lovino was staring at something else. Quickly averting his eyes, Lovino tried to cover the fact that he was just staring at Antonio's behind. Antonio, being the oblivious yet adorable idiot he was, didn't even notice Lovino staring at his crotch. He came over to the table and scooped some yellow egg onto Lovino's awaiting plate and then his. He returned the pan to the stove and sat down opposite of Lovino.

They ate in silence. Awkward. Silence. It was incredibly uncomfortable so Lovino decided to say something. "Hey bastard," he piped up getting Antonio's attention. "Where is your family?"

"_Mi familia_?" Antonio cocked an eyebrow. He was not expecting Lovino, of all people, to ask about his family, but he was happy that he was curious. "My father is working in Spain, and my mother is a nurse at the hospital a few towns over. She is constantly busy so she usually stays at the hospital but when she gets days off she comes home. I also have a cousin that sometimes comes over, but you don't want to meet her," Antonio said. When he mentioned his cousin he shivered slightly.

"Why?" Lovino asked, quickly regretting it.

"Because she's a slutty whore stripper," Antonio said with a shrug.

Lovino froze, "Uh okay." He was not expecting that. The silence took over again. Once again Lovino felt unconformable, and he barely touched his food. He continued to push the eggs around his plate with his fork.

_BANG!_

Lovino jumped at the sudden sound of the door flying open and crashing against the wall. Antonio looked up in the direction of the door unfazed. A gruff voice followed soon after, "Antonio, the awesome me has arriv-" A dull _thud_. "Ow vhat the fuck, Francis?"

"Shut up, what kind of greeting is that?" A French voice rang smoothly. Then a blonde and an albino head poked into the kitchen. Francis' brain quickly misinterpreted the situation and smiled warmly at the two, who he figured just fucked each other's brains out the previous night.

Gilbert, being…Gilbert, stormed right into the kitchen and yelled confused, "Vhat the hell? Vhy are you here so early in the morning?" His ruby eyes wandered to the food, "And he made you breakfast?" His mouth hung open as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Francis walked in and smacked him upside the head for the second time that morning. "Gilbert don't you know lovers when you see them? God, you are such an idiot," Francis said. He them mumbled something in French under his breath.

"Lovers?" Gilbert said a little more than loud. Lovino's face lit up and Antonio's cheeks turned pink.

"Whoa guys Lovi and I aren't lovers," Antonio said with a nervous chuckle. Gilbert and Francis both turned to face Antonio at the same time. They both had skeptical looks on their face, which made Antonio nervous.

The duo walked over to Antonio and picked him up. They dragged the Spaniard into the living room and threw him onto the couch. They lowered their faces so they could look Antonio in the eye. Green flickered between red and blue. Antonio was getting flustered at the sudden seriousness of his two usually goofy friends. Gilbert was first to start the interrogation. "So," he started, "you two did not engage in certain sexual activities the previous night? Or did you?"

Francis smirked at the surprising intelligence of his friend, but Antonio still stayed silent, so he decided to ask the same question only simpler. "Did you two have sex?"

"I know what Gil meant, and no, we did not. I would never take advantage of Lovi like that, guys. _Dios_ I'm no pervert!" Antonio answered frustrated.

"Oh okay dude, so you're still a virgin right?" Gilbert reverted back to his usual self.

"Jesus do we really have to have this conversation now? And I am not answering that Gilbert," Antonio said rising from the couch to head back to the kitchen. Francis and Gilbert followed like puppies. Lovino sat at the table drumming his fingers against the chestnut top.

Antonio opened his mouth to say something but Francis threw himself onto his back and said, "Pack your things Lovino we are going to the Point today!"

"WHOOOO!" Gilbert shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"What?" Lovino snapped confused.

"_Qué?_" Antonio twisted his neck to look at both of his beaming friends

* * *

_A/n_: So hopefully you guys liked it. I just kind of puked out anything that entered my head. Plus, I didn't proof read this when I was submiting this. So sorry if there is any stupid mistakes. Please Reivew! They make me happy. Over and out!


End file.
